The growing popularity of electric devices and electric vehicles allow users to work and play free of restrictive power cords, gas combustion engines and/or chargers. Additionally, vehicles that utilize battery power for a portion, or all, of their “fuel” needs are gaining favor as people move away from a dependency on fossil fuel-based transportation.
Thus, if electric vehicles are to become practical and commonplace in society, batteries must first become much more reliable—providing a longer run time, longer useful life, and more efficiency in the recharging process. Some of the common rechargeable battery chemistries available today include: lithium-iron-phosphate (LiFePO4); nickel-zinc (Ni—Zn); and nickel-metal hydride (NiMH).
The problem with each of these battery chemistries is that they each have a different specific set of attributes which describes how it will behave, and a different methodology on how it is to be treated. Deviation from these parameters can shorten the life of a battery or even destroy it. This presents a challenge for both device developers and those developing ways to charge the battery since they typically cannot simply be swapped out for one another. Nickel-zinc-based batteries are made using nickel and zinc electrodes, both commonly occurring elements that are not environmentally harmful, and therefore, NiZn is considered a “green” battery. Some of the other battery chemistries, such as lithium-iron-phosphate batteries, use elements that are not as common and therefore can be costly to acquire. Other chemistries, such as lead-based chemistries, are harmful to living beings.
Given this, rechargeable batteries and/or battery packs are becoming increasingly important in the advancement and marketability of vehicles that utilize less, or no, fossil fuel (e.g., petroleum-based fuels) in order to achieve mobility.
Given the high cost associated with the potential replacement of a battery pack in a hybrid, or electric, vehicle, there is a need in the art for a device and method for stabilizing a battery pack so as to achieve the longest possible useful life from such a battery pack. In one instance it would be desirable for a device and method for stabilizing a battery pack to contain a by-pass circuit to prevent individual cell overcharge.